Escape
by Afroriqan
Summary: Early on in her life, Bella knew something was wrong with her Family. This Brazen and strong minded woman didn't belong to her brainwashed families home. Edward only wants to help her. But will she let him? WARNING: Polygamist theme, Sexual Situations. Read with Caution. Rated M
1. Chapter 1: Life

I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Rated M

Warning this story does contain. Polygamy and incestual situations. All Scenes that may cause triggers have a warning, please read with caution.

* * *

 **Life**

 **My alarm clock rang relentlessly beside me. Jolting from my sleep as it did most mornings. Leah continued to snore on the other side of the room, seemingly unfazed. I reached over onto the desk grabbing the assinine internal clock and switching it off.**

" **Leah". I yawned, running a hand through my messy hair. It was 6 am and we had to be up to make breakfast. "No No No". She groaned into her pillow. We had been up most of the night helping decorate the church for the baby shower. We were all shocked when my mother told us she was pregnant again. I was her only baby for so long after all. My Father was more than overjoyed to hear the news. His first wife pregnant again after 17 years. What a gift. It sent chills down my spine personally.**

 **My half sister looked up at me through her short raven black hair. "I need sleep Bella...please".**

 **My half sister Leah could get away with anything. Including staying in bed till she had work. But I as the oldest was expected down stairs. "Whatever Leah. No guarantee you'll get any bacon, though". I walked over to my closet putting on a long sleeve sweater and sweat pants. It tended to be cold throughout the old two story house. How we all managed to live in the 3 bedrooms 1 bathroom was beyond me.**

 **Charlie Swan and his two wives Renee and Sue Swan. My sister and I shared the Master Bedroom and my mother and Sue had the other two. My Father spent Sunday through Wednesday with my mother and the rest of the week with Sue. Our Little brother Seth who was quickly becoming not so little anymore was lucky enough to get the basement. It uses to be for storage but my dad created a small area down there for him. He had the basics, but it still scared him. We usually found him in the living room or snuggled up with either Me or Leah.**

 **Don't get me wrong. I'm fully aware my life isn't the normal type. Forks, Washington was new to polygamy and because of that my siblings and I went to school with normal kids for a while. But Wherever Aro Volturi went our family followed. Our pastor for our Church and leader of our "Religious group" or Cult as everyone else calls it.**

 **My father never thought of polygamy at first. While he was married to my mother. That was until he was introduced to it by my uncle James. After attending the church a few times they were brainwashed. It was also where he met Sue and claimed to fall in love. I was 5 at the time. The concept of Polygamy till this day still bothers me. But honestly, what could I do. I was brought up in this church...I feared the result of leaving more than staying. Daming my soul to hell.**

 **I closed my door quietly and went to the bathroom to get ready. I still had school and this was my senior year. Soon enough I'd be 18 and I could decide what to do with my life then.**

 **After I brushed my teeth and hair I went down stairs, passing a shirtless Seth on the couch snoring to his life's content. Men were the luckiest in polygamous households. They weren't damn near sold off into marriage like the woman. Personally, my father was shaky about giving us away. Not that he hadn't been getting offers since I was 11 Aro himself wanted to have me. Then after refusing said I was for his son Alec. Casius too but my father refused. Not till I was old enough.**

 **My mother and Sue were in the Kitchen talking over tea. They were close. They talked about everything. Did everything together. Like sisters. Sue was a beautiful woman. Native American. She had long black hair and small brown eyes. And her skin...She was 40 but anyone would check her Id in a bar. My mother was actually younger than Sue at 38 and just as beautiful. I looked just like her brown hair and curvy build, apart from her green eyes. I got my brown ones from my father.**

" **Bella good morning" Sue smiled. I waved at her, another yawn ripping out of my tired body. "Morning everyone".**

" **Happy Summer is over?" I rolled my eyes as I went to grab a pot surprised to see breakfast already made on the stove. How had I not smelled this? How hadn't Seth? The food was his alarm clock after all. "We figured you guys worked so hard last night we would do it". My mother stood up. One hand on her swollen belly. The other found its way into my hair where she gave me a soft kiss. "Thanks, mom". I grabbed a piece of bacon. She waved me off. "Oh need a quick favor from you, my dear. If it's not too much to ask. Seth has a doctors appointment today. In two hours can you drive him?" I looked up to Sue, who was staring out the window. Purposely avoiding me. I was asked to do everything in this damned house. My mother was also milking her pregnancy. I sighed. "Of course."**

 **Sue jumped from her seat to open the back door. My father passed the back window. He pulled an all-nighter out in Port Angeles last night. He worked in a warehouse on the docks in a fish house. "Welcome Home," Sue said as he disrobed out of his clothes and threw them down the shoot. We were all getting tired of the fish smell. Sue kissed his cheek and took a paper bag out of his hands. Fish fry.**

" **Ohh look Fish Fry". She said.**

 **I rolled my eyes. "Hey, Dad.." He smiled at me. "Hey, Kiddo. Do me a favor and make me a plate I'm starving." I sighed.**

" **Can mom...I gotta get ready to take Seth to the doctors." My mom spun her head to look at me. The shock on her face. "Your mom is pregnant Bells. She SHOULD be in bed." He gave her a stern look. "Well, Sue can…" I began to walk out the room when I'm stopped by my father's hand. "I want you to Bella. We need to talk". Seriousness wrote all over his face.**

" **Not now Charlie…" My mother said.**

" **Renee, don't tell me what to do. Sue take her to bed while me and Bella talk. Bella makes the plate". He demanded. My father wasn't always like this. It's gotten worse and worse. Every day that stupid church tells him he has power. Power over us women and he believe it. He never would spank me but eventually, I talked back one day and got hit right in the mouth. All of a sudden this house was ran like a ship.**

 **Sue took my mother and they went upstairs without another word. I, of course, made the plate. "Got some mail yesterday while you were in school. From a Seattle University...know anything about that." Fuck. I slid the pancakes and bacon on a plate with some hash. "Um...yea. They help us apply for colleges at school dad. I'm a senior now." I turned around to set the plate in front of him. "Can I see it?"**

" **You know when we moved here from Arizona we knew you'd all would have to go to a Regular school...We decided to let you guys go to save money. So we wouldn't have to build one…." He shook his head like he was getting off track. He cleared his throat. "Anyway…" He began to cut the pancakes. "Your uncle called. James Jr has expressed interest...in courting you. That's more important that some school in Seattle."**

" **What?" I asked my hand in the air. Pause. Mostly out of complete confusion. Did he just say, James? "My Cousin? James son?" He became angry. "Yes, James. Who better to take care of you then family?" Bile rose in my throat. "James wanted you for himself but I refused. James Jr is more suitable being he's 19. You'll get married and have kids. The school isn't in the plans Isabella". He continued and with every word I felt sicker. James wanted me? My own uncle.**

" **You're Sick…." I gasp. Tears welling in my eyes. I can't believe he really just gave me away to James. His grip on his fork tightened before he dropped both fork and knife. He pointed at me. "What did you just say"?**

" **You're Sick!" I screamed. "You are Sick!" He smacked me across the face so hard I tasted blood.**

" **You watch your mouth when you talk to me Isabella Marie Swan do you hear me?" I clutched my cheek in pain. White stars dancing behind my vision. "You're going to Marry that boy do you hear me?!"**

 **I ran from him and out the door. The ground was moist and the sun was trying to show its face behind the clouds of the pacific west coast. "Bella! Bella!" He called as I ran to my truck.**

 _ **Two weeks later…**_

" **You look beautiful Bella". Leah began to fix my hair in the mirror. The bruise below my eye barely visible. My eyes looked tired and my skin looked paler than usual. Tonight we were invited to a mixer at the church. I was not pleased to go at all. There was old music coming from the hall and my stomach was in knots. I had no desire to see anyone Especially James and James Jr.**

" **It's okay B, come on". She wrapped an arm around me. This 14 years old leading me into the hall I probably looked insane or sick. The 4 families and all of their children were present, including some visitors. Some I recognized as friends from Arizona. I hadn't made it two steps into the hall before Seth was hugging me our cousin Riley at his hip. They were best friends. "Hey Boo" I kissed his head. A few people caught my entrance one of them being my friend Jane, one of Aro's girls. She rushed over to me and brought me to a table by the exit. "You look terrible." She said bluntly.**

 **Jane was one of few people I knew in the Cult who actually wanted to leave. 13-year-old Bree and 18 years old Felix and 15 years old Netta who he was engaged to be married to. I nodded feeling as if I might throw up. "Is he here?" I ask.**

 **She shook her head running a hand through her platinum blond hair. "They say he is talking to Aro in his office. "**

 **I looked around making sure we were alone. The adults were talking and kids were dancing and or stealing snacks. "I've been going crazy, making a plan to leave...I've got accepted to that school in Seattle. I have money for a place. I've been saving up but only You, Felix and Netta can come with me…And that's only if Felix and Netta get married." I say sadly.**

" **Felix will be heartbroken but if it gets them out of here...wait for Bree?"**

" **She's too young. I'll get arrested if I take her". I admitted sadly. We had such a short window of time. Felix and Netta's wedding was the week before graduation and Jane and I would be 18 by then. Last day of school we planned to flee. My mother ran up to us and Jane immediately sat up. "Mrs. Swan, you look radiant," She said sweetly. A voice I knew she used when she was being full of shit. But my mother was none the wiser. "Why thank you Jane sweety. I'm gonna steal Bella from you for a moment." She took me by my hand and pulled me near the dance floor. "Smile darling you look so sad". I raised a brow at her comment. As if she didn't know I was miserable. "You have to stop this Bella. All it does is infuriate your father. I don't want him to hurt you."**

" **Then stop letting him." I seethe. It causes her to flinch but I was done with the nice girl act for my mother and everyone else.**

" **Ladies don't you look beautiful." My back goes rigid. My mother's smile returning. "Oh, James save it for your wives." My mother turns me around. "Bella it's your uncle stop being dramatic. I remember when I use to look at my uncle like an uncle. Now I just see a monster. A white-haired demon. I didn't even see how he was my brother's father. He looks me over. Obviously liking what he see's. It took everything I have not to barf onto his shirt. "Beautiful as always Bella love". He moves to kiss my cheek and I cringe away. "Bella". My mother pinches my arm and I retract from her. There are too many people trying to touch me and it makes me want to scream. "Excuse me". I almost run to the bathroom slamming the door behind me. I should have said I was sick. I should have stayed home tonight and avoided all of this. I lean against the sink letting out a shaky breath.**

 **It was just my luck to be born into this bullshit. A girl in a man's world I guess. I could hear the door creak open. "I'm fine Jane….Just-" Locks.**

" **No its me". I spun around. "This is the woman's bathroom," I said, gathering my wits. My heart racing a mile a minute. Eyes falling on James. His hands stuffed in his khaki pants. "Forgive me I just wanted to check on you...you look sick". I look away. Not wanting to look at him. "I'm ok, I'm just…" My words stop short when I see black boots under a stall moving back. Someone was in here.**

" **I know...its hard to be around me… The spark…" I don't move my eyes till the feet disappear onto the toilet bowl. His hand is on his heart. "I'm sorry spark?" I ask. He takes a step forward and I put one out to stop him. "Bella...I know you feel it between us. I know it's weird because I'm your uncle but-"**

" **James". I say sternly. "I do not love you and will never love you. Or your son." I'll take another hit if I must. But it had to be said.**

* * *

WARNING TRIGGER

Scene contains Sexual Situation and Incest

* * *

 **James took a step closer. He smelled like Liquor. I was between him and the sink now with no way to escape. James Brown eyes darkened. His hand lifted and found its way on my arm. His cold arm sent chills down my spine. Which he more than likely mistook for affection. "Please...James, i'm only 17...Don't".**

" **I told your father to give me you...When you were 15… you were so beautiful. Just like your mother..but Better". His hand moved to my back pulling me to his mouth but not kissing me. I could feel his breath against my lips. His body pressed against mine. His hand moved to the waistline of my skirt reaching inside he felt my most private area and I gasped. "Get off me".**

" **Don't make me hurt you, Bella". He growled. "Be. Fucking. Quiet."**

 **And I was. He continued his movements and I was paralyzed with fear. How could this be happening? His head fell into my neck as he began to rub his erection between me beside his hand. I found myself looking at that same stall. A Pair of green eyes looking at the stall a hand over her mouth. A tear fell from my eye. She sniffled and I instinctively sniffed with her. To protect her from James turning around. But he was so wrapped up in his menstruation to turn around. "Oh Bella, I've dreamed of this." I put a finger on my lips to tell her to keep quiet.**

 **He continued for what felt like an eternity. Rubbing and moaning and groaning in my ear. He came and bit my neck when he did so. I yelped in surprise and he smacked me with his other hand, my forehead hitting the towel dispenser. "Shut up". He stressed, pulling his hands from my skirt. He looked at me." Don't tell anyone what happened in here." Was all he said before leaving the bathroom. I immediately turned and threw up everything in my stomach. As soon as the door closed I gasped loudly. Sliding to the ground I gasped for air as cry ripped from my body violently. I just shook and cried.**

* * *

End Scene

May resume here

* * *

 **The stall door opened. A Young girl stepped out who I'd never seen before. I would have remembered that short spiky hair anywhere. Our Church wouldn't allow that. She just hugged me close. "I'm so sorry". I clung to her. The door swung open and we both jumped. Only to see Jane. "Bella?" She ran to me kneeling she looked me over. "What happened?**

 **I shook my head. It was hard to speak. Through the tears. I was barely getting air."JJJJames" Jane grabbed my arms and shook me. "What Bella? What did he do? I could explain it. I could barely breathe.**

" **He raped her." The girl said.**


	2. Chapter 2: Partners

I do not own Twilight or its characters.

Rated M

Edward POV

* * *

 **Partners**

 **This church looks fucked. It was a really small church on the outskirts of town in the middle of a field. Just white with a big old Cross on the outside. Everything in the bum fuck town looked like this. I hated that we moved here, not surprisingly boring. My senior year and I'm uprooted all cause numbskull gets his girlfriend pregnant. He's lucky I liked Rose and wanted to be an uncle or else I'd kill him. I guess the little town could keep me out of trouble for awhile.**

" **Where the hell is Alice." I look at the dashboard of the Lexus. 10:40.**

 **Mary Alice was so weird. Who the hell goes to a church for Fun. There was no roller skating rink in Forks? Finally. I could see Alice running from the church. She snatches the door open. "Woah cool it this is high-quality car". She dives in the car and slams the door. Shaking. "Alice?" She whimpers before looking at me. Tears falling from her eyes. "Alice, what's wrong? Did someone bully you?" Alice was known for being too naive. She'd run into bullies all her life. I mean if you were gonna be a bully your name would be Valentina Volturi. She shook her head. Wiping her tears and looking at them on her hand like she was insane. Had she finally broke down? "Mary Alice, what happened?" She turned to me. "Take me home, please. I need mom". She begged. "Please, Ed." I'd never seen Alice like this. Assuming it was a girl think I put the car in drive. Alice gasp made me look up. She was staring out the window. Her eyes on two girls. One was short with blonde hair, her face angry as she looked around the other was a beautiful brunette who also seemed to have been crying. I think I had a class with that girl. "Just go, Edward…" So I did.**

" **Oh my god. . ." my father said for all of us. When we got home Alice broke down just at the sight of my mother. I ran to get my father. Him being a doctor maybe he could explain. It wasn't till we were all in the family room did Alice blurt out what happened.**

" **I saw the whole thing Daddy and I couldn't stop it!" She cried into his shirt. He was holding her tight. My mother was now crying and even I had a tear in my eyes. That poor girl. "It was her own uncle daddy, why? How could he?" She continued to cry.**

" **Carlisle we have to do something." My mother said, her hand on her heart. My mother was a such a gentle person. I was surprised things like this didn't make her just fall apart from sadness. But she went through her own things in her life that made her so strong. "I don't know honestly. I've heard about that church...the people there. If half of what I heard is true I doubt there is anything I can do." My father said sadly, rubbing Mary Alice's back.**

" **Polygamist and their rules. The court tries not to involve themselves in religious beliefs and ethics. It's all blurry". He finished.**

" **We're talking about Rape and incest here Carlisle." She pleaded with him. "There has to be something we could do, Polygamy or not". She cried.**

" **What about Polygamy". My brother said near the steps. It's a surprise we didn't hear the behemoth of a man trot up the steps. He was supporting Black timberland boots, blue Donald duck PJ bottoms, and a black wife beater. Looking like a fool per usual. My mother wiped her eyes. "Emmett, what are you doing up? Where are you going?"**

 **He took a step forward seeing his mother crying and then his baby sister. Emmett took on a fiercely protective look at the sight of 2 out of his 4 favorite ladies crying. The other two being his Rosalie and Nonna Elizabeth. "Rose wants a klondike bar. What's wrong? Who died?"**

 **My father responded. "Mary Alice witnessed a girl being...hurt tonight".**

" **Emmett". He looked at me. I knew the fool wouldn't get it. Emmett was smart but he had his moments. "Hurt". I gave him a look insisting there was more and gave the tell all symbol for intercourse.**

" **Edward". My mother chastised.**

" **My God…"**

 **Alice sat up quickly. "I wanna go call Jasper...excuse me". She ran to the stairs taking them two at a time.**

" **I'm...I'm gonna go to the store. I'll be right back."**

" **Save your money son. Deep freezer." My mother whispered. He nodded and walked off into the kitchen. Not to mention I'm sure everything in this town is closed by 10. "Mom...I may know that girl. I think we have science together". I didn't know her name but she sat on the other side of the room. We'd only managed to be in school a week and something like this happened. I didn't really know anyone. But I know I saw that girl somewhere and it could only be at Forks High school."Edward . .You could scare her away. This is a sensitive subject." He warned me.**

" **We have to try something Carlisle…" My mother stood up just as Emmett was making his way downstairs. She patted my back. "Be careful Edward." She began to make her way upstairs. Maybe I was thinking too ahead of myself. But it was the image of that broken girl's face that told me I couldn't avoid it.**

" **WHAT?!" We could hear Rose way before we saw her. Preggers came barreling up the steps. It was weird to see the normally skinny and curvations bombshell Rose was now showing at 5 months. Not that she isn't still gorgeous. She was wearing a pink nighty. She walked past my mother her hand on her stomach. "Excuse me, Esme". She said out of breath making her way up the 3rd set of stairs. This house was three stories and the steps were more for design and not practicality. Rosalie was only living here because after her parents found out she was pregnant they kicked her out the house. She was already on eggshells because she was in school studying "Men's work" like being a teacher or nurse or some shit. Apparently, Engineering isn't for women. Emmett was hot on her heels. The man was afraid for her to walk, squat, breath, fart without thinking the baby would pop out. "Rosalie slow down." He begged.**

" **Don't stop me now. This the best exercise I've got and my girl is in trouble." She said as she went to the second step. I and my dad locked eyes and began to laugh. "God help Emmett if there's a girl in that belly." My father said. My mother sighed following the couple. Life in the Cullen house was definitely more interesting.**

 **When our laughing subsided my father looked at me sadly. "Edward be careful alright. Just don't force her to talk. If she doesn't want to walk away." I nod. "See if she's willing to talk to someone...get some rest son".**

 _ **The following day**_

" **I wish Jasper was here". Alice whined. I personally thought it was weird for Alice to be dating Rose's younger cousin but apparently, no one else did. He was a quiet kid which was weird. But I guess Alice needed that. Cause she could talk for all of us given her the chance. Jasper has been staying with Rose's parents for the last 5 years since his parents died in a car crash. He wasn't too happy about it and when Rose moved out he expressed he wanted to go with her but Robert Hale wanted no parts in that. With him being 16 he couldn't exactly run away either. My father also wasn't to keen on the idea of Alice's boyfriend living next to her room.**

" **I know Pix, soon enough you can go to the same college if you want". She nodded as we exited the car. The parking lot was packed. Most kids drove in this town. There were only 2 school buses. "I want to go to New York. I liked it there. One more year right?" She smiled. I nodded putting an arm around her. "Not for me. I've already got early acceptance to the University of Illinois in Chicago, back home and Cornelle". I sighed. "Still waiting on Colombia". I wanted to be a doctor ever since I was little. I admired my father's work. My father work will children all his life. I was still deciding if I wanted to work in pediatrics or become a surgeon. Either way, I'd be helping people.**

 **As we made it inside the building we made our way to our lockers. I went to put my things away when I spotted the brunette. I hadn't expected to see her today. A girl who just went through what she went through. I'd expected her to stay home. But there she was.**

 **After all the bullying that Alice had gone through I learned all the tell tale signs of someone being abused. She kept her head down in her locker. She was covered from head to toe. A plaid long sleeve shirt and jeans. Which was weird because I thought those polygamist people made you dress all "Little house on the prairie". I mean I still barely managed to see her face, the way her hair was covering her. Her hair you could tell probably has never been cut. It hung all the way to her ass. She was curled into herself. No one was near her but everyone who passed her she felt the need to press herself against the locker. Not wanting to be in any ones way.**

 **She must have felt me looking at her because she began to look around before catching me. Her brown eyes looked tired and puffy. I'm sure she'd gotten no sleep last night. Feeling uncomfortable at our awkward stare-off I raised my hand giving her a wave. To which she looked away. Only to stare behind me. Poor Alice looked as if she wanted to dart down the hallway and envelop the girl in a hug. The girl simply turned away and went on with her day.**

" **She probably hates me, Edward. She knows you know." Alice sighed leaning on my back as I retrieved my things. "Didn't you see that look she gave me." Her face looked normal to me. "She hates me…"**

 **We didn't have any classes together before lunch. But I did spy her at a table with the blonde girl from the night before and a gang of other kids. I couldn't really tell what they were saying but they seemed to all be friendly toward her. But she never smiled. Not even a lift of the corner of her lips. It was unsettling how everyone but the blonde seemed to notice her feelings. I was more and more nervous because I couldn't talk to her at lunch there were too many kids and Science was next. How does one broach the subject of assault without getting yelled at? What if I triggered her in some way and she just broke down. I wasn't prepared at all. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up at all and take it slow.**

 **She was picking at her food. I couldn't blame her for not wanting to eat the crappy school lunch. Maybe she doesn't eat. That's probably why she's so skinny. When the bell rang I jumped in my seat. The nerves becoming more unsettling. As we all made our way out of the cafe the click split up leaving her alone. Now or never Cullen…**

 **Sliding through groups of kids was fairly easy. My tall, lean figure made it easy to slide past people. She was was in no rush, looking straight ahead as she walked. I almost bumped into her trying to get beside her.**

 **She looked up at me with wide eyes. Fuck...All I could do was stare.** _ **WORDS CULLEN!**_

" **Uhh hi, Edward". I held out a hand to her. She looked at my hand and then back at me. Her eyebrow now raised. "Bella…"**

 **I nodded dropping my hand. "Nice to meet you. I think we have next class together. AP Biology?" She nods as we turn a corner to leave the building. It was wet and muggy. Which seemed to be the norm here. "Did you need something Edward?" She asked quietly. I could tell she was nervous.**

" **No...just making friends. Just moved here". She didn't say anything as we entered C building. She stopped to look at me before we could enter the class. "If this is some sort of pity thing I don't need it". She whispered. "I'm sorry your friend saw anything...I'm fine". Her voice became hoarse and I could see her eyes get glassy. I sighed, fucking up already. She turned to enter the class.**

" **No one sits just yet. Against the window please". 's animated voice could be heard outside the classroom. I followed her to the far window. "I'm not talking to you out of pity". I whispered. Wasn't I?**

" **Then what?" She didn't turn around. "I refuse to believe this is coincidence".**

" **Of course it isn't," I say honestly. "My sister told me what happened. But I'm not here out of pity. I'm here because if you need someone to talk to I can listen"**

" **Oh, yeah?" She huffs. "What words of advice you got for me?" She said sarcastically. "I said I was I have open ears, not a mouth. I'm sure I'd just manage to put my foot in it anyway".**

" **Alright class new seats". clapped. The whole class groaned. We were given a free range on the first day. I guess he didn't like our choices. He began pointing kids off to their new seats. "The person you sit with from here on out is also your lab partner for the year. All projects in and out of class. Get comfortable with this person class". He pointed to me and a chair two rows back on the far left of the class. Then Bella.**

 **Guess we'd have to talk after all.**

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Would still love your Reviews.**

 **Also, I'm sorry for any errors.**


End file.
